immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Cast
"That...is a big goran" (Last words said by Tallet general before signaling a retreat) The Titan Cast A breed of abhumans given cast all of it's own. The extent of general human physiology has been push and in no way perfected. The Titan cast is one of the largest breeding projects that Gor has set forth to complete. Simple gene alteration was not adequate enough to modify human form to epic proportion. Biology and growth A Titan is born small and weak like all other humans. Their body deformed and chest bulbs, skull soft, limbs undersized and twisted. It struggles for breath under the weight of it's oversized heart placing pressure on the comparably miniature lungs. Survival in always in question specially breed plants produce chemicals necessary for the body to survive. Blood transfusions may be required to maintain low blood toxicity. Super calorie foods must be consumed or risk of malnutrition is high. To even make it past the first year one needs constant coverage by specialized members of the Minthos. Many of which become handelers that will follow the titan throughout it's lifetime. In the early years they receive their first pair of fallen mithril braces. Metal sin the shape that the bones are intended to take placed on the joints and used to correct for natural deformations. Over the growth cycle of a Titan one may receive up to ten different sets of braces. A Titan is well aware of the weight of metal in the formative years before they grow the thick sinew like muscles the cast is known for being clumsy and weak. A Titan may only have it's first steps at the age of six. Unfortunately at said age that may already be six foot tall. Simple mistake children typically make at this age can cause lasting physical damage. Because of this they learn proper balance or suffer further handicapping. Titans in Gor To be born into a cast is explanation enough for most Goran about the duties they perform. Most Goran are born into the cast they die in as well. For a Titan a cast is not so typical. They are tested for aptitude and placed in a Order and additional cast. This does mean you will find Titan godspeakers, inquisitors, philosophers, ubermensch, administrators, harvesters, seekers, craftsmen and architects however most Titans have highest aptitude as an Urok. Although the majority of Titans are best fit as Uroks the majority of them are kept within the empire far away from actual combat. At any given time the number Titans used in foreign land are usually limited to teens to prevent the great loss of resources. Physiology Titans stand 15-20 foot tall and on average weigh 850-2000 pounds. As abhumans go this group is rather evolutionarilly distinct. A standard protein produced by all mammals inhibits muscle production. They simply lack this gene. This is not unique to abhumans most Urok share this gene as well as some Woag. What is more unique is the Titan lacks the ability to cannibalize muscle even in times of famine. Meaning that fat is the only secondary source of calories before organ failure begins to set in. Without a stable source of high quantity food a Titan may starve while looking healthy. Bone density on a Titan can rival that of advanced metallurgy. Titan bones are able to support inhuman amounts of weight without breaking. In the event of a Titan's death the bones are an excellent source for structural building or armaments. Uroks are known for fighting for the honor to wield weapons or bare armour made of titan bone. A Weight on the Empire A single Titan will eat the same amount of food as four to eight soldiers per day. A development to support the bulk of these monsters was a revolution of production. The unique need to support the Titan's gave rise to a unique take on a common bacteria; yeast. Goran's Yeast is a strain of bacteria with an unusual amount of protein as a by product. it is used to produce Titan Grog. The rest of the Titan diet consists of fish, honey and fruits; non of which is unique from any other Goran. In addition the titan may require various herbs, medical attention. Titan Handlers Despite all efforts made in the developmental cycle of the Titan some birth defects remain. Both mental and physical handicaps are present among even the most perfected of Titans. This may range from being incredibly hard of hearing, near sightedness, bouts of turrets, night horrors, early dementia, hypoalgesia, circulatory issues, and many more. Because of this the Philosopher placed as care taker at the birth of the Titan will typically escort them throughout their development. Some Titan's experience emergent disorders in the life. The special needs Titans may have a bound handler for the duration of their natural lifetime. Depending on the needs of the particular titan entire medical, psychological or combative teams are kept nearby with an array of tools designed to support the Titan and it's general survival. Some Titans are entirely independent by Goran standards and placed as normal members of the cast they were placed into. This is the exception not the rule however most experience some sort of biological setbacks. Titans abroad ''"To defeat a Titan you need to accept four things. First, heavy crossbow formations and quad bladed broadheads, which is an unusual combination of armor piercing and unarmored weaponry. Second, buckets and buckets of very potent and expensive poison. Third, you will have to accept quite a few casualties. Fourth, there is no easy way to kill a titan. ''(Ashed Mercenary commander) The Goran nation keeps enough Titans to keep just above a breeding population, and thus Titans leaving the borders of Goran territory are very rare. In the instances that they have left territory they have had an enormous effect on the morale of both Goran and enemy troops. Enemy soldiers particularly of Unclaimed areas have been reported to immediately surrender or flee the battlefield when the Titan appears, their combat abilities are still rarely demonstrated. Category:Goran Category:Abhumans